From Fiction to Reality: The Time We Met the Winchesters
by Larissa-Hunter
Summary: This is a story about how a group of college students who love the Supernatural books series come to find out it is all real. There are several OCs and is sort of a divergence after season 5.


AN: Hi everyone...This is my first fic so please be gentle and of course if you recognize something from the world of Supernatural then I of course do not own it. This is a collaborative work and so if you come across another fic that seems similar but is from a different character's pov that is because it is one of my fellow authors. So please sit back and enjoy.

I was aware of three things when I first woke up…one I had a pounding headache, two I was still in my clothes from the day before, and three, I had a sharp pain on my right shoulder blade. I thought back to the day before and tried to figure out what had happened. I could remember we went to the _Supernatural _convention; it was supposed to be Kori, Angel, Dani, Deb, and myself but Dani called just as we were getting ready to leave and told us that she couldn't make it for whatever reason.

All of a sudden there was a shrill ringing and my head started pounding harder than ever. Next thing I knew I could hear Angel answering her phone, "Hey Sweetie!" I rolled over and groaned at her. "SSSHHHHHHHHH don't yell, I feel like there are a dozen demons pounding on my brain with jackhammers." "Well it ain't my fault you went and got drunk!" she yelled at me. "I didn't mean to and you know it. I just was having fun and you know it." "Well you know I hate that kind of 'fun.'" Her southern accent getting stronger as she tried to tell me off. "No not you sweetie" she said into her phone. "Larissa got drunk at the convention and well was actin' plain stupid and so now she's just gettin' the treatment she deserves."

I rolled over and started searching the bedside table for my Aspirin and couldn't find it. "Angel what did you do to my Aspirin?" "I put it away. It was your own fault for being stupid and drinking that much so I hid it. You won't get it back until after your hangover has cleared up." I just looked at her dumbly. "I can't believe that you're gonna do that to me. Come on please give it back." I whined.

All of a sudden there was a knocking at the door. "Hey Angel, is Rissa up yet?" Kori yelled while busting into the room. "Why won't God just kill me now?" I grumbled while burying my head back under my pillows. Angel looked over and said "Well God ain't gonna let you act a fool." "Oh great, she's done gone ghetto again." I decided at this point to haul myself out of bed and at least change clothes and check out why my shoulder was hurting.

As I put on a clean tank top I looked in the mirror and saw a new tattoo on my left shoulder blade, it was the anti-possession tat. "Angel when did I get this yesterday? I don't remember it at all." I screeched in a panic. "I'm not sure you already had it and was almost completely passed out by the time we found you again. You took off when someone said something about free drinks if you could answer so many trivia questions correctly." I could only stare at the tattoo in horror, while thinking about it I suddenly ran to my purse and started to dig through my wallet. All my money was still in it, I hadn't paid for the tattoo. "Angel, who paid for this? I still have all my money." I didn't think they had just let me be dragged out without getting their money. "The dude said someone had paid for it before he even started to work on it. He was kinda surprised because most everyone was getting that tattoo in Henna not real ink."

I just stood there in shock…I was the responsible one in my family. I didn't smoke and I rarely drank, the day before was a major fluke. I wasn't the type to go out and get drunk I mean sure I had been upset because of things that had been happening at home. I was the college senior whose room at home had barely changed in the past four years, sure I had gotten my first tattoo as a form of rebellion against my over-protective father, but it still meant something to me both religiously and through my heritage.

Thinking about it suddenly, "Angel, how did ya'll get me into the car?" "Oh, you were still conscious enough to kinda stumble to the car. It was a good thing for you that the rest of us were there or else you wouldn't have gotten back 'til probably today."

Kori was just standing there kind of awkwardly as Angel and I had this conversation, the she finally started to speak again. "So Rissa are we gonna go and wander around like we usually do or are you gonna sit in here and mope while nursing that hangover?" I thought about it for moment, "Let me grab a bottle of water and my sunglasses and we can go wandering through this little town…again." Kori just laughed and then babbled on about the convention. "Oh Rissa, you don't know this but while you were going and getting drunk I bought more of the _Supernatural _books." "Really? How far have you gotten in them yet and what new adventures are the Winchesters up to in these?" I asked quickly wanting to know if I was going to be able to start reading and of the new ones yet. The books had been on a hiatus for a few years and then out of the blue there were new ones being published and so we were all really excited.

As Kori and I walked out of the room I turned back when I heard Angel suddenly call out, "Hey Larissa!" "What?" "Here, I think this might make your walk a bit more enjoyable." Then she threw my Aspirin at me. "You have been named aptly because right now you are an Angel." I said back to her as I opened the bottle and took two pills out, I then threw the bottle back to my bed and walked out the door.


End file.
